lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Thehansofoundation.org
TheHansoFoundation.org (link) é o site oficial da Fundação Hanso, parte de The Lost Experience. Hoje o site está hackeado por uma misteriosa "Persephone". (Rachel Blake ). Seções do Site Página Principal "''Bem-vindo á Fundação Hanso. A mente limitada é a promessa do nosso futuro." - Alvar Hanso" Esta seção do site mostra o anúncio da televisão, há também uma seção para notícias, que parece ser principalmente para notas para a imprensa. Para mais informações sobre notas à imprensa de Hanso, ver Correspondência de Hanso. Declaração da Missão '''Declaração da Missão' A Fundação Hanso está na vanguarda da pesquisa social e científica para o avanço da raça humana. Por quarenta anos, a Fundação ofereceu concessões às experiências dignas que procuram promover a paz do mundo através de uma melhora na saúde, na prevenção, na vitalidade e na longevidade. A Fundação Hanso. Pesquisando para um Amanhã Melhor! Biografia dos Executivos :Artigo principal: Executivos da Fundação Hanso "Eu estou muito contente em estar trabalhando com essa equipe brilhante, que a cada dia, me inspiram enquanto nós buscamos nossa maneira para um futuro Melhor. A esperteza e dedicação da equipe constantemente supreende minhas expectativas." - Alvar Hanso A página Biografia dos Executivos tem imagens e informações sobre os executivos da Fundação Hanso: Alvar Hanso, Thomas Mittelwerk, Hugh McIntyre e Peter Thompson. Há também os nomes e as imagens (exceto o Liddy Wales) das Placas dos Diretores: Jacob Vanderfield, Liddy Wales, Lawrence Peck e Dick Cheever. Projetos Ativos A Fundação Hanso suporta seis projetos ativos, citados abaixo. Nota: A lista de projetos ativos na Declaração da Missão, abaixo dos logos do projeto, inclui um “Imperativo Excedente Educacional”, que não está incluído em nenhuma outra seção do site. (Repete duas vezes) Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática :Artigo principal: Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática "O futuro deve ser um país não descoberto. Com a ciência e a tecnologia, nós podemos transformar nosso inexorável salto para o futuro em uma viagem segura dentro de um porto bem planejado de tranquilidade." - Alvar Hanso Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática usa de teorias avançadas para antecipar as reviravoltas da história da humanidade. Com o entendimento e modelando a probabilidade matemática de eventos humanos sísmicos, a Fundação Hanso pode iluminar o caminho à frente e dar um verdadeiro mapa para o aperfeiçoamento da humanidade. Programa de Desenvolvimento e Prevenção do Bem-Estar Global :Artigo principal: Programa de Desenvolvimento e Prevenção do Bem-Estar Global "Prevenção é a razão número um para que as pessoas vivam longos anos hoje. O tempo chega para que todos no nosso mundo possam entender como um mínimo de investimento de tempo e esforço pode levar a uma vasta, longa e feliz vida." - Alvar Hanso O Programa de Desenvolvimento e Prevenção do Bem-Estar Global é descrito como "o coração e a alma" do trabalho da Fundação Hanso. O programa visa promover uma iniciativa para a longa pesquisa educacional, com o intuito de ensinar o básico sobre saneamento, nutrição e prevenção de doenças para o mundo. A Fundação trabalha com os funcionários locais da saúde, agricultores e empresas públicas, possibilitando ao homem melhorar a vida com as mais básicas ferramentas. Apelo à Saúde Mental :Artigo principal(em inglês): Apelo à Saúde Mental "Uma sociedade não deve meramente ser medida por suas luzes mais brilhantes, mas em como a luz mais brilhante brilha para aqueles que não podem brilhar para si." - Alvar Hanso "Foi sempre opinião imutável de Alvar Hanso de que deve ser dado a cada doente mental a oportunidade de não somente de se curar, mas de utilizar o potencial deles roubado pela doença.. Todos os dias várias mente potencialmente produtivas são estropiados por doenças terríveis. A Fundação Hanso está comprometida a restaurar essas perdas trágicas. O ‘’Apelo à Saúde Mental’’ da Fundação Hanso é um sistema de amplitude mundial de clínicas procurando por novos tratamentos revolucionários. Não é curta a cruzada que nos leva ao espectro das doenças debilitantes que verdadeiramente pegam como reféns a direção da raça humana para um futuro melhor. Desde Terapias Genéticas, a tratamentos farmacêuticos e o investimento em cirurgias e psicoterapias, o ‘’Apelo à Saúde Mental’’ da Fundação Hanso está seguindo em frente para completar a mais ambiciosa ordem de Alvar Hanso: a completa erradicação de todas as doenças mentais até o fim do século". Iniciativa de Investigação Eletromagnética :Artigo principal: Iniciativa de Investigação Eletromagnética "Para compreender onde nosso mundo está indo, nós devemos primeiramente procurar compreender como o mundo foi feito." - Alvar Hanso Instituto para Avanço do Genoma :Artigo Principal: Instituto para Avanço do Genoma "Se for às jornadas externas do homem que trouxeram-nos a este lugar precário no tempo, é a viagem interna que nos fará livres." - Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk "O Instituto para Avanço do Genoma é dedicado à extensão do precedente Projeto do Genoma Humano para conclusões mais lógicas, acreditando em tal, uma vez que nossos blocos estruturados estejam descobertos, o futuro que nós construímos não terá nenhum limite. O que pode ser alcançado com os projetos ativos da Fundação Hanso, o instituto procura nada mais do que a erradicação das doenças e os nascimentos defeituosos com uma compreensão mais profunda da função e dos mecanismos do genoma humano." Projeto de Extensão da Vida :Artigo Principal: Projeto de Extensão da Vida "Dado o tempo suficiente, não há limite para o que os seres humanos possam conquistar, não há fronteiras que nós não podemos passar e não há experiências que nós não podemos viver para passar às futuras gerações." - Alvar Hanso "O Projeto de Expansão da Vida pode ser descrito como o grande resumo de todos os trabalhos da Fundação, desde a prevenção ao bem-estar até o desenvolvimento de novas terapias genéticas e o desenvolvimento de jovens mentes, isso tudo nada mais é que a própria extensão da vida. Se é, inclusive, um modo instintivo humano – como o básico que precisam para comer, dormir, amar – para ver a mortalidade sendo presa, o Projeto de Extensão da Vida humilha-se a aceitar o manto da responsabilidade para ver isso pronto – para impulsionar os limites da ciência e tecnologia e para ver a raça humana ir o mais longe do que nunca." Área do Joop :Artigo Principal: Área do Joop. A ‘’ Área do Joop’’ é uma seção do site da Fundação Hanso dedicada ao orangotango Joop de 105 anos, que é a cobaia dos testes para o Projeto de Extensão da Vida da Fundação Hanso. A página apresenta uma pequena nota à imprensa sobre as conquistas de Joop, assim com, um frase pertinente ao Projeto de Extensão da Vida e um modo de se mandar mensagens para Joop. Boletim :Artigo Principal: Boletim. A página do Boletim é um seção do site onde os usuários são encorajados a deixar o e-mail para contato, e assim ser atualizado com as futures notícias do site e da companhia. Comerciais de Televisão :Artigo Principal: Comerciais da Fundação Hanso Nessa seção do site, você pod ever a primeira propaganda para televisão lançada pela Fundação Hanso para a divulgação da campanha “Pesquisando para um Amanhã Melhor”. :(Nota: A informação "Patrocinado por (nome do patrocinador)" é omitida dessa versão para televisão.) Subdomínios Subdomínios são sub-sites que fazem parte do ‘’thehansofoundation.org’’. Qualquer texto pode ser usado como subdomínio, a maioria redireciona para o site www.thehansofoundation.org. Aqueles descobertos com conteúdo diferente estão listados abaixo: # persephone.thehansofoundation.org Persephone freqüentemente usa esse subdomíno secreto para comunicação. # hole2.thehansofoundation.org Atualmente tem um esboço como um daqueles computadores de shopping com esboços de máquinas, mas com o conteúdo em branco. # hole3.thehansofoundation.org Outro com conteúdo em branco. # hole4.thehansofoundation.org Conteúdo em branco. :webmail.thehansofoundation.org era o verdadeiro servidor de e-mail, mas sem conteúdo real detectado. RSS Feed RSS é a abreviação de “Really Simple Syndication" , uma forma dos usuários serem informados sobre as atualizações do site. O feed estava localizado aqui antes do desligamento, mas agora ele já se foi. As atualizações estão abaixo: # Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática usa teorias avançadas As mudanças globais do tempo fará com que a população se mude? Onde as novas doenças irão emergir? Quais espécies precisam de proteção agora, antes que elas se extinguam? A Iniciativa de Previsão Matemátiva usa de teorias avançadas para antecipar as reviravoltas da história da humanidade. # Quadro de Diretores Jacob Vanderfield Liddy Wales Dick Cheever Lawrence Peck Bill Flood Sam Hicks # Perfil de Peter Thompson Nascido em Terre Haute, Indiana em 1959, Peter Thompson formou-se na Universidade de Loyola e na Universidade de Direito de Chicago antes de embarcar em uma carreira de sucesso como representante de uma corporação – até que após toda uma vida fumando, Thompson teve um prognóstico fatal: pulmões inoperantes e câncer pancerático. # Perfil de Hugh McIntyre Um veterano tradutor das Nações Unidas com uma extensa experiência em relações públicas, o Diretor de Comunicações Hugh McIntyre serve como a voz do público para a Fundação Hanso. # Perfil de Alvar Hanso Alvar Hanso já deixou sua marca durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, providenciando munições para os vários movimentos de resistência da Europa. Após a Guerra, Hanso tornou-se o fornecedor líder de armamentos de alta tecnologia para a NATO. # Notícia Importante Veio a nosso saber que o site está passando por algum tipo de interrupção. Nossas sinceras desculpas – por favor, leia a nota à imprensa na integra em nossa página. # Relançamento da thehansofoundation.org A Fundação Hanso continua na vanguarda da pesquisa social e científica para o avanço da raça humana. O site www.thehansofoundation.org foi relançado com um novo design. Inscreva-se no nosso boletim, se você quiser ficar a par das atualizações. # O 105° aniversário de Joop, o Orangotango O Projeto de Extensão da Vida da Fundação Hanso celebra um marco no 105° aniversário da cobaia experimental 626. Cobaia experimental 626, conhecido pelos pesquisadores do Projeto de Extensão da Vida como Joop, é um orangotango originalmente descoberto por explorados britânicos no começo dos anos de 1900. # Avanço do Genoma � construindo para o futuro O Instituto para o Avanço do Genoma é dedicado a extensão do Projeto do Genoma Humano para as mais lógicas conclusões, acreditando que quando nossas estruturas forem reveladas, o futuro que nós iremos construir será sem limites. "Desligamento" do Website Após a invasão do Projeto de Extensão da Vida por Persephone, o site foi retirado do ar, revelando a mensagem abaixo e um link mostrando um vídeo de Thomas Mittelwerk sobre “debates vivaz” e críticas da “escuridão”. Desvendando o arquivo em flash, é mostrado que o texto original da mensagem era "Salve-me". "O site da Fundação Hanso foi invadido por infiltrantes maliciosos que procuravam difamar o bom trabalho dedicado a várias pesquisas. Até que as investigações legais estejam completas, o site não estará acessível ao público. Namaste." "Clique aqui para ver um pronunciamento de Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, presidente e chefe de tecnologia da Fundação Hanso. Se você deixar o mouse parado, você poderá ouvir um barulho e após 110 segundos (1 minuto e 50 segundos), a mensagem "teste de orientação versão 1988" irá piscar muito rapidamente bem embaixo do logotipo da Hanso. Você também pode clicar com o botão direito na página e clicar play para ouvir essa mensagem. Mais tarde, no jogo, uma correspondência codificada aparecia lá. Website Original Havia um site menos detalhado antes da remodelagem para o The Lost Experience. Ele foi lançado junto com a exibição do Vídeo de Orientação do Cisne, quando este foi ao ar nos EUA, e continha informações sobre Alvar Hanso e a fundação. A informação nesse tópico está relacionado ao antigo website da Fundação Hanso e por isso pode conter referências desatualizadas. * O Projeto de Extensão da Vida da Hanso contem um link para um memorando sobre o orangotango ''Joop originalmente “capturado por exploradores Britânicos no começo dos anos de 1900” também se referindo a ele como cobaia 626. O artigo explica que essa informação veio de uma “estação experimental em Zanzibar” e nomeia como fonte dessa informação o Chefe de Comunicações, Einar Ragnarsson. Também, se você clicar no espaço após a última sentença um caixa de texto aparecerá, digite 'Copenhagen', depois envie e outra letra irá aparecer. *O site da Fundação Hanso contem uma página com informações sobre Alvar Hanso. Nessa página, se você clicar na foto de Alvar Hanso, ela muda para um GIF animado do que parece ser uma tela de computador com duas pessoas conversando – parecido com a experiência de Michael no final do episódio "What Kate Did" – após o fim da animação a tela muda para um nova letra que é seguida a letra que você descobriu, como descrito acima. * O antigo site pode ser encontrado em http://emri.perception.net/. Se clicar em "ACCESS DISABLED INDEFINITELY?" (Desabilitar acesso indefinidamente?), mostrará um guia de dicas para Lost Experience sobre o desligamento do website da Fundação Hanso. Curiosidades *Joop é denominado como “cobaia experimental 626”. 626 é o mesmo número de experimento de Stitch dos filmes de Lilo & Stitch. Stitch é um dos muitos de uma linha de experimentos genéticos.. Lilo & Stitch também são produções da Disney e da ABC. *No canto inferior esquerdo da página principal há um pequeno botão que muda as posições das órbitas azuis ao fundo. Isso, até agora, não tem significado relevante. Há também um no canto superior direito, mas parece que não tem utilidade. Esses botões podem ser encontrados pressionando a tecla tab do teclado. *Decifrando o arquivo Flash revela-se o arquivo XML, que é usado pelo webmaster para guardar os locais de diferentes arquivos flash que fazem todo o site (pode ser visto aqui). Esse arquivo contém uma variável 'Fale Conosco' para o lado esquerdo da lista de navegação, mas está inacessível, provavelmente para ser usado depois. O arquivo XML do ‘Fale Conosoco’ em Flash está aqui. *Uma firma de design do Reino Unido chamada de Hi-ReS! (link) foi, aparentemente, a responsável pelo novo site da Hanso (Aviso: a página da empresa contém vários vídeos no fundo, alguns podem não ser seguros para o ambiente de trabalho). As tentativas para se acessar a versão da página segura, HTTPS, do site inicialmente mostravam uma página de erro com um e-mail ‘’hi-res.net’’ como email de contato. (Já em 4 de maio, a página HTTPS não estava mais acessível). A Hi-ReS! foi anteriormente a responsável pelo [http://www.channel4.com/lost Lost section] do site do canal Channel 4. O website não está relacionado com o The Lost Experience. *O site esconde um texto sob o link para o vídeo do Mittelwerk's. Pdeo eo jkp ukqn bwqhp. Wo ukq kjya odkqpaz wp pda pkl kb ukqn hqjco, sa'ra whh ckp "xhkkz kj kqn dwjzo." E fqop dkla iu bneajz eo naopejc awou. Sdana wna ukq? E'hh jaaz ukq pk iaap ia ej Jknswu. Isso traduz-se para: Não é sua culpa. Já que uma vez você gritou com todas as forças dos pulmões, que todos nós tinhamos “sangue nas mãos”. Eu só espero que meu amigo esteja descansando bem. Onde você está? Eu preciso que você me encontre na Noruega. Mensagem de Hanso TheHansoFoundation.org foi completamente relançado 2 dias depois da primeira parte da entrevista com Rachel Blake no podcast de 25 de setembro do DJ Dan no podcast de 25 de setembro e o lançamento do Vídeo Noruega. Após uma breve apresentação, uma mensagem de Alvar Hanso surgiu. Essa mensagem revela que graças a filha dele, a já mencionada Rachel Blake, e as contribuições de todo o mundo para o movimento dela, ele pôde ser “exonerado e liberto do aprisionament”". Devido ao habitual segredo, a confiança no colego Thomas Mittelwerk foi colocada no lugar da vida de várias pessoas, pelas quais Hanso se "arrepende... eternamente". Hanso pegará essa segunda chance para recriar a Fundação com “transparência e supervisão” a fim de manter a intenção de trazer “o renascimento as terras em extinção e as pessoas agonizantes”, pois "para salvar a humanidade, nós primeiro precisamos acordá-la – nossa humanidade." Porém, não é só isso sem um tréplica escondida de Mittelwerk, que pode ser encontrada entre a mensagem de Hanso. Ao clicar em "humanity", a última palavra no terceiro parágrafo, um imagem invertida da página irá piscar antes que uma altamente brilhante e contrastada imagem de Mittelwerk surja para deixar uma mensagem fantasma que fica se repetindo. Não é somente essa afirmação do comprometimento dele, parece mais uma promessa: "Vocês entraram em uma batalha, mas é só isso, uma batalha. A humanidade precisa de mim, agora mais do que nunca. Eu tenho o virus, eu tenho o desejo e não irei falhar". Esse vídeo exibi sinais de um severo complexo messeânico. A fileira de letras que aparece na parte de baixo são as abreviações dos projetos da Fundação Hanso e os respectivos logos: LEP (Life Extension Project/ Projeto de Extensão da Vida), ERI (Electromagnetic Research Initiative/Iniciativa de Investigação Eletromagnética), IGA (Institute for Genomic Advancement/Instituto para o Avanço do Genoma), WWP DP (Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program/ Programa de Desenvolvimento e Prevenção do Bem-Estar Global), MFI (Mathematical Forecasting Initiative/Iniciativa de Previsão Matemática) e EOI (Educational Outreach Imperative/Superação dos Imperativo Educacional). MHA (Mental Health Appeal/Apelo à Saúde Mental) está faltando. Não se sabe se é um erro ou uma dica intencional. No aviso de “direitos reservados”, a Iniciativa de Investigação Eletromagnética parece ser trocada pelo Superação do Imperativo Educacional. Links Externos *Questão do Teste de Orientação de 1980 Veja também *Fundação Hanso **Alvar Hanso **Thomas Mittelwerk **Hugh McIntyre *Rachel Blake Category:Lost Experience Category:Sites Oficiais Category:Fundação Hanso